Friend Zone
by AmzyD
Summary: He pulled her close and hungrily kissed her. She kissed back, just as hungry. Their kiss was not tender, soft or gentle. Because their relationship never was. L/J OneShot


**A/N: Just another one shot to tide you all over! Please review so I know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! All belongs to JKR **

It was the little things she noticed. The way he would ruffle his messy hair when he was confused, anxious, concentrating. The way his eyes lit up with excitement as he told her a long winded tale. The way he would smile at her every time he saw her. She knew he loved the rain; she watched him standing in it one late October day, his head pointed towards the heavens. She knew his favourite dessert was apple crumble, _without_ custard, only ice cream. She knew he would only take baths in the prefect bathrooms, thrice a week, because he enjoyed the lavender scented bubbles. She knew he secretly loved to read, she knew he loved the authority of being Head Boy, and used it well. She knew he smelt like vanilla spice, a cream his mother always sent him. She knew to keep quiet when he was angry and just how to console him when he was mad. She knew everything about him, she knew him better than anyone, save maybe Sirius.

That is why it annoyed her when he _friendzone_-ed her. When he told her she was the best _friend_ he could ask for. When he complimented her _friendship _skills. When he told her Severus was unlucky to lose a _friend_ like her.

It frustrated her. Just as she was beginning to open her eyes to her feelings for James Potter, he decided to forget about his. Where was the James that used to make advances on her? The James that used to send flying bouquets of flowers after her all day? The James that asked her out 10 times a week?

That James had matured. And with the selfishness, arrogance and cockiness that left him, Lily had left him too.

At least, that's what _she _presumed.

It was sad the way she would effortlessly make hints at him in an attempt to draw attention to her feelings. They never worked. He passed off her compliments as jokes. She thought he was ashamed to have liked her in his past.

Little did she know, he just didn't want to raise his hopes.

It was raining the night Lily grew brave enough to _do _anything. She watched him from the window of her room as he stood in the rain, his robes soaking, sticking to his body in a way that enhanced his Quidditch toned muscles. His hair (for once) flattened by the force of the rain, water dripping down from it onto his face.

He began to leave.

Lily knew where he was going, she always knew. She made her way to the prefect's bathrooms 30 minutes later and with a quick _Alohomora_, the door was open.

His clothes in a pile near the door, muddy footprints signalling his path to the bath. His head rested against the side of the tub, eyes closed. The unmistakable scent of lavender filled Lily's head with a sense of peace, and encouraged her to do what she did next. Maybe the fumes intoxicated her to do what she did then.

He would have been a vision of calm and peace if it was not for the small crease of something she could read on his face. Worry perhaps. Stress, maybe. She didn't ponder for long, she was here for one purpose tonight.

She coughed gently, bringing attention to herself. James' eyes flew open at once, bright hazel eyes searching her face for an explanation.

"_Merlin, _Lily! You scared the gobstones out of me!" he exclaimed, breathing hard and fast.

Lily's expression did not falter. Her jaw was set, a look of steely purpose set in her eyes.

"Lily?" came James' voice anxiously, "what are you doing here?"

Lily gulped, but she wasn't about to back down now.

"Making you realise, _James,_" she said, almost angrily, "I've had enough of running around in circles, trying to hide things. I can't do it anymore!"

"Lily," he asked softly, "what are you on about?" he said, ruffling his hair. Was he anxious, confused or concentrating? Probably all three.

"I like you," she said, simply, softly, effortlessly. And with one movement she removed her cloak to reveal herself to him. Her curves soft, firm, prominent. Her underwear clung securely to her body, outlining the body James had dreamt about several, _several, _times over the years. But none of his dreams could live up to this.

He yelped, making a choking sound and she slipped into the pool with him, wading towards him and then placing her face centimetres away from his. She smirked, one eyebrow raised, as if daring him to resist her.

With that, he could take no more, his knees would have buckled had he not been inside water. He pulled her close and hungrily kissed her. She kissed back, just as hungry. Their kiss was not tender, soft or gentle. Because their relationship never was.

Their kiss was fiery, rough, hungry and _beautiful. _

**A/N: I feed of your comments, Review on your way out! x**


End file.
